Fools Rush In (1997 film)
| music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Robbie Greenberg | editing = Roger Bondelli | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English Spanish | budget = $20 million | gross = $29,481,428 }} Fools Rush In is a 1997 American romantic comedy film starring Matthew Perry and Salma Hayek, directed by Andy Tennant. Plot Alex Whitman (Matthew Perry) is an architect from New York City who is sent to Las Vegas to supervise the construction of a nightclub that his firm has been hired to build. Alex is a strait-laced WASP-ish type who, while researching possible menus items for the new nightclub, meets Isabel Fuentes (Salma Hayek), a free-spirited Mexican-American photographer. Alex and Isabel are overtaken by lust at first sight and end up spending the night together; however, their immediate attraction doesn't last in the cold light of day, and they don't see each other for another three months. When they do meet again, it's because Isabel has some interesting news for Alex: she's pregnant with his child. Isabel decides to keep and raise the child. Knowing that becoming a single mom will disappoint her family, she asks Alex to accompany her to a relative's birthday, hoping that when her family asks about the father of her baby, she can at least say that they met him once. Alex agrees, and in spite of some cultural differences, finds himself more attracted to Isabel's personality and art. Though Isabel is ready to say goodbye after the party, Alex suddenly suggests that they pursue a real relationship. He proposes and they quickly get married (with an Elvis impersonator serving as witness), but after Isabel meets Alex's mom (Jill Clayburgh) and Alex is confronted by Isabel's father (Tomas Milian), both start to wonder if "doing the right thing" was just that, especially as Alex tries to balance his career in New York with Isabel's desire to continue working in Nevada. Isabel has a complication with the pregnancy and tells Alex that she lost the baby. Disappointed, Alex returns to working on the nightclub while Isabel goes home to Mexico to recuperate with relatives. Upon realizing that he wants to pursue a family with Isabel more than his career, Alex travels to rural Mexico to find Isabel, where her relatives reveal that she is still very much in love with him, and still pregnant. He catches up with her on the way to a hospital, and she gives birth on the Hoover Dam. The birth of their daughter coincides with their legal divorce, but they soon remarry with both of their families present at the Grand Canyon. Cast * Matthew Perry as Alex Whitman * Salma Hayek as Isabel Fuentes-Whitman * Jon Tenney as Jeff * Carlos Gómez as Chuy * Tomás Milián as Tomas Fuentes * Siobhan Fallon as Lainie * John Bennett Perry as Richard Whitman * Stanley DeSantis as Judd Marshall * Suzanne Snyder as Cathy Stewart * Anne Betancourt as Amalia Fuentes * Jill Clayburgh as Nan Whitman * Garret Davis as Stan * Annie Combs as Dr. Lisa Barnes, Ob-Gyn * Annetta Ray as minister performing marriage Soundtrack The following list of titles represents the music used in sequence with the movie. # Santa Claus is Comin' to Town - Burl Ives (office Christmas party scene) # Jailhouse Rock - Elvis Presley (Alex gets excited about Las Vegas) # Las Abajeñas - Mariachi Reyes de Aserradero # Two to Tango - Vanessa Daou (one-night stand/morning after) # Para Donde Vas - The Iguanas (playing while Alex follows Isabel in his car, just after she announces she's pregnant) # El Pichon # La Martiniana # Ain't That a Kick in the Head - Dean Martin (Elvis impersonator wedding/honeymoon scene) # Linda Guerita - Brave Combo # Si Tu Te Vas - Enrique Iglesias # Mi Tierra - Gloria Estefan # La Virgen de la Macarena - Pérez Prado # Nothing is Permanent - Brave Combo # La Bamba - Mariachi Vargas de Tecalitlán # Los Machetes - Mariachi Vargas de Tecalitlán # Fever - Peggy Lee (Alex's parents leaving Las Vegas scene) # Talk to Me - Wild Orchid ("Boulevard Club" opening night scene) # Naked Eye - Luscious Jackson ("Boulevard Club" opening night scene/Isabel walks out) # I Wonder - Chris Isaak (Isabel on her way to her grandmother's house) # Danke Schoen - Wayne Newton (Alex's "epiphany"/leaving New York) # It's Now or Never - Elvis Presley (Alex on the trail to find Isabel) # Can't Help Falling in Love - Elvis Presley (The "real wedding"/closing credits) Reception As of May, 2011, Fools Rush In held a 33% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 27 reviews with an average rating of 4.8/10.[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/fools_rush_in/ Fools Rush In], Rotten Tomatoes, accessed May 19, 2011. Box office Its domestic gross was $29 million . References External links * * * Category:1997 films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:English-language films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:Films about weddings Category:Films set in Nevada Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films directed by Andy Tennant Category:Mexican-American films Category:Films about interracial romance Category:Pregnancy films Category:Interfaith romance films Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Columbia Pictures films